


Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin shivered a little, but smiled when Burnie walked inside with a cup of tea in hand. That same small smile lit up across the older man's face at the sight of Gavin in his own clothes, far too big for his lean frame but giving him an almost endearing appearance. Gavin didn’t let the look go unnoticed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Gavin finally realised when he arrived - soaking, cold and shivering – that he really should have prepared when he set off for Burnie’s that day. But out of usual excitement and pure forgetfulness he ignored the weather warnings drifting in and out of his consciousness from the drone of the television, and never even noticed as the clouds outside the house seemed to sink and darken.

 When he opened the door that evening, he briefly noticed the drop in temperature but shrugged it off, but when it started to rain he couldn’t help but curse under his breath as his clothes quickly dampened. At the first sound of thunder, Gavin picked up his pace to the point where he was jogging towards Burnie’s and silently hoped the weather didn’t take a bad turn. He didn’t fancy running around through a thunderstorm that evening if he was honest. Gavin never even noticed as his phone vibrated in his pocket, and was eventually huddled next to the door of the house.

 He nearly stumbled through the door as it fell open, and the first thing he heard was an exasperated sigh.

   “Are you kidding me. Do you even check your phone?”

   “What are you on about?”

It was then that Gavin realised the older man had his car keys in hand, and felt a small bit of embarrassment rise up in him for a second. The feeling was fleeting and replaced with a smile as Burnie put a hand between his shoulder blades and coaxed him inside. Gavin was thankful to be out of the downpour, his body wracked with shivers but a small smile still plastered across his face. The same expression that he couldn’t seem to shake whenever he was around Burnie.

 Gavin finally fished his phone out of his soaked jeans and saw the message, smirking a little and out of the corner of his eye he could almost see Burnie smile back.

   “There’s some clean towels in the bathroom, you look freezing.”

   “I’m bloody drenched, of course I am.” Gavin laughed, shivers running through his voice. He moved towards the bathroom like it was his own home, and Burnie mumbled something about going to get him some clothes to wear.

The Brit was still shaking even as he stripped out of his top and now water-heavy jeans, and spent more than enough time trying to dry himself off. In the end, his hair was still wet, occasionally dripping down his back in cold trickles and when he shuffled his way into Burnie’s room, distantly hearing a kettle boiling, he was more than happy to slip into one of the older man’s shirts and a pair of boxer shorts. A typical routine of when Gavin came over and planned to stay the night, soaked with rain or not.

 As Gavin walked into the living room, he could hear the rain beating against the window panes even worse by now. He was almost lucky to be out of it at the time he arrived. Even the vague sound of thunder could be heard, far off but undoubtedly drawing nearer. Gavin shivered a little, but smiled when Burnie walked inside with a cup of tea in hand. That same small smile lit up across the older man's face at the sight of Gavin in his own clothes, far too big for his lean frame, but giving him an almost endearing appearance. Gavin didn’t let the look go unnoticed and grinned as he took the drink, muttering a quick _“Cheers.”_ under his breath.

 They didn’t have to speak a word, almost by routine Gavin moved towards the coffee table and picked up the remote for the television. Burnie settled himself down to one side of the sofa, arm resting on the back, and before he knew it Gavin was beside him sprawling himself out across the seat and leaning back inside Burnie’s side.

   “Comfortable?”

   “Yep.”

Gavin ignored the hint of sarcasm in the older man’s voice and heard him chuckle as his hand shifted from the back of the sofa, and Gavin felt himself melt as fingers threaded through his damp hair. No doubt it’d end up a mop of spikes, but for then, the gentle pressure on his scalp felt like bliss. The combination of walking his way up there, the rain and the warmth now pressed against his side made his eyes flutter shut for a minute, feeling all too heavy. Burnie watched from behind his glasses and grinned a little to himself, noticing the Brit’s head pushing into the touch before he moved his hand. Gavin grumbled something before taking a swig from his drink, grimacing at how hot it still was before leaning over to rest it on the coffee table.

 Outside, the rain was coming down quicker than ever and the thunder seemed to be directly overhead. Gavin sat up suddenly and turned around to Burnie, and for a minute he wondered what was wrong. It was only until Gavin was tugging at Burnie’s side and attempting to crawl into his lap that he moved.

   “Move over.”

   “How?”

   “ _This_ way.”

Eventually, Gavin slumped against Burnie’s chest after he was being awkward, and the older man couldn’t help but let out a bark of laughter. After seeing Gavin lift his head up slightly and grin, he decided to co-operate and laid flat on the sofa, leaving Gavin to lean across him with folded arms holding his head up.

   “You’re the most awkward person I know.”

Gavin laughed and shuffled up a bit, noticing the way Burnie’s hands came to rest on him, one hand hitching up the over-sized shirt to rest on the small of his back and running soothing patterns into the skin there. The drone of the television and the patterning of rain almost sent him into a daze, content and warm and feeling the rise and fall of the other man’s breathing. He watched Burnie’s face intently as he tilted his head to watch the television set, those movements on his skin never wavering. Leaning up, he pressed a kiss against the junction of the other's jaw and neck and tried to nuzzle into the space there, if he didn’t decide to shift and try to get his attention.

   “Hey.”

Gavin reopened his eyes and moved, looking to Burnie with a confused expression and about to speak. He was cut off as Burnie pressed lips against his own, slow and lazy but impossibly warm and content. Gavin smiled, shuffled again to lean closer, and revelled in the attention as one of Burnie’s hands trailed up to run through his still damp hair. He was sure he could feel the other smiling into the kiss, tugging at his hair playfully and pulling him closer in, forgetting about the television and the storm overhead

Even if Gavin complained of being cold for the rest of the night, his hair damp for a good while and the drop in temperature outside causing them to have to go in hunt of a blanket, he really didn’t mind if it meant Burnie would still play with his messy hair and run soothing hands across his skin. Trapped in their own little bubble, neither really minded about the weather at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/47405127364/rain


End file.
